The bane of my existence
by FanFictionlove15
Summary: Harry's little sister Clarah is having problems in her first year at Hogwarts. She keeps seeing someone's past when she looks into the eyes. Then someone discovers the abuse she suffered at the Dursleys. Who will help her? This is a Snape-guardianship-fanfic. There will be abuse in the first chapters (therefore rated M) spanking later on. Don't like, don't read, you've been warned
1. Chapter 1: Welcome home Harry

**Author's note: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling characters!**

**In this story, everything happened just as J.K. Rowling wrote it, except that Harry was one year old, and his little sister, only a couple of months old, was sleeping in the room next to him when Voldemort came into the Potter's mansion. Strangely, Voldemort never noticed she was there, and no one knows how exactly she survived the explosion that came next. But when you have a story to tell about The-Boy-Who-Lived, who would care about His-Sister-That-Slept-Through-It-All?**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home Harry!**

'Harry!' I bumped into him. 'You're back! What is your new school like? I've missed you!'

'Ugh Clarah! Can't… breath!' Harry said. Giggling I released him.

'Hey mate, who's the kid?' A redheaded boy walked over to us.

'Well, this is my little sister.' Harry responded.

'You're Clarah?' The boy asked.

'Yes. It's nice to meet you, although I don't know your name.'

'Harry! How could you not tell your sister about your best mate!' The boy said.

'But, I wrote you?' Harry began. 'I told you about Ron and Hermoine and the Stone! I told you about the lessons and the magic…' I hung my head. I thought about how this year probably had been the best year of Harry's life, while it had been the worst of mine.

'Uncle never let me read them. He said he could at least try to protect me from freakiness as long as it was possible… He burned every one of them.' Harry gasped. He pulled me into a hug. 'I really missed you Harry.' I said, tears began to form into my eyes when I thought about how he probably had forgotten all about me until I showed up before him.

'RONALD WEASLEY. There you are! Hurry up! We don't have all day you know!' A redheaded woman came from behind Ron. 'Harry, dear, how are you? Is there no one to come and see you after this year?'

'I'm fine Mrs Weasley, really, and I'm not alone…'

'I'm here!' I said proudly. 'I came to see my big brother!' Mrs Weasley looked at me. Her mouth hung open while she stared at me. I lowered my gaze quickly. Didn't Uncle Vernon always tell me that children are to be seen and not to be heard? And here I go and already piss off the mother of one of my brother's friends. The silence began to feel a little awkward. Then, yet another redhead came over towards us, a man this time.

'Hello Harry!' he said. 'Molly, are you aware of the fact that your mouth is open?' he chuckled.

'Look at her, you would just believe she had come back to live won't you? Mrs. Weasley said. The man, who I figured out should be Mr. Weasley, looked over to me. At this point I had cowered back behind my brother, so he hadn't seen me until his wife addressed me.

'Merlin's beard. She looks so much like her!' he said. At this point, every one wore confused looks on their faces. Harry tried to break the silence, by introducing me to his friend's parents.

'This is my little sister, Clarah, she's almost eleven years old.'

'So, who's this Hermoine? Are you already in love Harry? You can't be left alone for a minute! Wait until I come to Hogwarts!' I said, as my usual cheerful self. I have taken the task on me to lighten up every situation, even if it doesn't need to be lighten up. I just love seeing my big brother smile.

'I'm not in love with Hermoine, Clarah!' Harry blushed. I chuckled. He was so easy to tease.

'Mum, what's wrong?' Ron asked suddenly. I turned around and saw that Mrs. Weasley was crying. I wrecked my brain, but I couldn't find anything that I could have done to make her cry. Nevertheless, Uncle Vernon often made clear to me that my existence alone was the most horrible thing that I could ever do to this world.

'What's wrong?' I asked too, and I could feel the concern show through my whole face. The tears in Mrs. Weasley's eyes were now replaced by a look of pain. 'I'm sorry.' I whispered. 'What did I do?' I asked my brother barely audible. I was pretty sure he was the only one that could hear it.

'I don't know what has made her so upset, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't something you've done, Clarah.' My brother whispered back. Yes, that was my brother alright. Always trying to cheer me up, even if it is obvious I have done something wrong.

'Remember how she used to tease him like that?' Mrs. Weasley asked her husband. I looked into her eyes once more, and before I knew it I was lost in them.

_Memories flashed before me. A young girl playing with her brothers. A loving family. The girl meeting a redheaded boy at a castle. A marriage. A first baby. A meeting of something they seemed to call "The Order". More babies. And then it hit me. A woman who looked like a bigger version of me. A man that looked just like Harry, except for his eyes. Our eyes were both just like the eyes of the woman. I realized I was looking at my parents. They were laughing with the girl who had now become a woman too. They were both pregnant it seemed. Then, there was a memory of pain through it, the realization that the brothers of the woman had died. A memory about problems with money. A young Harry, who was crawling with a young Ron, while the woman was watching. The women and my mother talking about how they both would love to have a girl this time, as they were pregnant again._

_**TBC...**_

**I hope you all liked the first chapter! I originally wrote a lot more, so the second chapter will be up in a minute. This is my first story, so please review! Tell me what I should do better and what you liked! I can take criticism, if you're trying to help me that is, not if you're just trying to bring me down and make me stop writing. I'll try to update ASAP, but I can't promise you it will be once a week or so. I'll update when I have time, and I don't know now when that will be! Also, would someone like to be my beta?**

**Airisu**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting my new friend

**Disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns, not me.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting my new friend**

'Clarah? Clarah?' my brother snapped his fingers in front of me. 'You're doing it again.

'O, uhm…' I said, still kind of lost in the memories, and the fact that I just saw my parents.

'What was that?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'Uhm… I'm sorry, I can't control it, sometimes it just happens and…' I tried to explain why I had just seen her memories, but I was failing quite miserably.

'It's accidental magic Mrs. Weasley.' Harry said, saving the day as usual. While I would be the one cheering everyone up, Harry was the one good at explaining things and getting out of trouble at all. I can't remember how many times I had wished I had his talent, because it looks so much more useful.

'O, but that's quite alright then. Have you done that before?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'Yes.' I whispered. 'Sometimes it just happens. But not with everyone, just some people…' I saw how Mrs. Weasley visibly pulled herself together.

'So you're going to go to Hogwarts too next year, don't you?' she asked me.

'I hope so… I don't have my letter yet…' I responded, still unsure that I would be anything special, and that I hadn't just imagined the memories I just saw. My brother, of course he was a wizard. He could make things happen when he was angry or scared, I always believed there was something special about him. Then, a redheaded girl joined our group.

'I can't find Fred and George Mum, but Percy is right over there bragging about something as usual.' Really, how many redheads were hiding here? Not that I mind of course, with my own red hair I had never felt so home as in between them, but I was kind of losing track about how many there were exactly. I looked at the girl. I immediately liked her, it was like she was afraid of no one. I wished I was more like her.

'We are…'

'Right here Ginny.'

'How could you not…'

'Have seen us when we were right here?'

'Fred, George, stop teasing your sister!' Mrs. Weasley said obviously irritated. This pair of boys were probably twins.

'We would not dare…'

'To tease our…'

'Little…'

'Perfect…'

'Sweet…'

'Baby…'

'Sister.' They said again together. Yes, obviously twins.

'And Harry…'

'Who is this little girl…'

'That's standing behind you?'

'Have you had, just like us…'

'The honor of having a baby-sister?' I saw Ginny leaning closer to me.

'I'll take the one on the left, you'll take the one on the right?' she whispered to me.

'Okay.' I whispered back. We looked at each other for a moment, and then we attacked. We both tackled one of the boys and ended up sitting on their chests laughing.

'So who is…'

'The baby now?' Ginny and I said, mimicking the twins. I heard laughter from behind me. I turned to see my brother laughing really hard, Ron was laughing too, and Mrs. en Mr. Weasley wore an amused look on their faces. I felt so happy as I saw my brother laughing. He was everything to me and I would do anything to make him happy. He was the only one that ever seemed to care about me. Usually he would also save me from the trouble I got myself in too. I looked back at the twins. They were both blushing.

'Really Fred, we just got tackled by two little girls!'

'We knew Ginny was dangerous, but when she is in a team with this girl…' Fred pointed at me.

'They are deadly.' They said in unison. Now it was my turn to laugh, and I saw Ginny next to me doing the same.

'So, what's your name again?' Ginny asked me.

'Clarah.' I responded. 'It is nice to meet you.'

'Really girls…'

'As happy as we are about you getting to know each other better…' The twins began with a grimace that clearly said they weren't happy with us being friends,

'Would you be so kind to get off our chests…'

'So we can stand up again?' Ginny looked over to me.

'Should we?' she asked.

'Uhm…' I played my part, acting as if I was considering what to do. I looked back again at the boy underneath me.

'George?' the boy said.

'Yes Fred?' the other boy responded.

'One,'

'Two.'

'Three.' At three they both put on a pleading face looking at me and Ginny.

'I think we probably should.' I laughed standing up.

'Finally.' The twins said.

'Really Harry, how come you're still alive…'

'Having to live with her all your life.'

'Simple.' My brother smiled. 'I just learned not to tease her.' He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back.

'Maybe you should try that too sometime you know.' Ginny said.

'Uhm…What do you think Fred?'

'Definitely not.'

'That's what I thought too!'

'Really? If I didn't know better, I should say we were twins!'

'Me too!' Everybody was laughing again. I liked the twins. They were funny. But that's when I saw the clock. O no! We were already late, and since I sneaked out to come and see my brother, the Dursleys would know if we were back so late, and I didn't want to give them a reason to… Well I didn't even want to think about it.

'Harry, we should go.' I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

'Huh?' he said.

'I'm sure Uncle Vernon will be very… _worried _when we aren't home in time.' I saw in his eyes that he understood that I hadn't really asked permission to come over here.

'Yes, we should probably go. I'll write you Ron!'

'Yes, bye mate! See you after the summer.'

'Goodbye Ginny.' I said.

'You'll be going to Hogwarts too next year?' she asked me.

'Yes, I think so…' I responded.

'Then I'll see you when the semester starts!'

'Yes.'

'Goodbye everyone.' My brother said, and then we went to the train that would take us back home. 'Uhm… I have no money.' My brother whispered to me as we went to the train.

'It's okay,' I said. 'I've got the tickets.'

**_TBC..._**

**Hello! This is the remainer of the first chapter, which I decided to split into two, since I thought there were a little too much words to make it one...**

**Airisu**


	3. Chapter 3: An unpleasant surprise

**Autors note: Still same disclaimer**

**Warning! This chapter contains abuse. I put it up this way, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it. **

**Chapter 3: An unpleasant surprise**

'Girl!' my uncle yelled immediately as I shut the front door. 'Where have you been?' I gulped a little at his tone. Not good, not good at all. He was angry with me. This was not going to end well. My uncle came into the hallway, his face red with his anger. Every inch of my brain was yelling at me to run away, but I couldn't. As usual, I was just frozen in my step with fear. 'And why is it that some money is missing from my wallet?' My uncle went purple as he said this. There were only two rules for me and my brother in this house. "Do not do anything freakish, and do not touch the money." But I had wanted to see my brother so badly, and I thought it was justified to get a little of the money they saved when the denied me or my brother food again. I knew better than to argue though, if I hadn't done it Uncle would blame it on me or my brother anyway. Speaking of which, at this point my brother was looking at me unbelievingly. I suddenly felt the need to explain it to him, so I did.

'I just had to come and see you. I've missed you and you wouldn't have a way to come home so…' I said looking at my brother. His face softened. I relaxed slightly, knowing now that at least he understood. But then I tensed up again as my uncle began trotting over to me.

'So the other freak is back too.' He stated, still looking at me. 'And you stole my money, girl.' I knew what was coming next. My uncle's hand came up and slapped me across the face. I didn't even try to dodge the blow, knowing that that would only make him more angry with me. I heard Harry next to me gasp.

'Stay away from my sister.' He said dangerously, grabbing my uncle's hand that was coming up to hit me again.

'What do you think you're doing boy?' my uncle asked.

'Harry.' I whispered. 'You're only getting yourself in trouble too.' I knew they would beat me up eventually, no matter what happened. The Dursleys never forgot, and they certainly never forgave.

'I will not let you beat up my sister.' Harry said to my uncle. But then my uncle simply pushed him away, making him fall on the ground. At Hogwarts, Harry had gained some weight, but he was still no match for the whale that was my uncle. That last one came over to me again. I began to cower back to the door now.

'O no, I'm not done with you quite yet.' My uncle said. With that he began to beat me. Before I knew it I was crying and pleading with him to stop, but I didn't know why I did that anyway. He never did stop, nor did he care about me.

'Stop or I'll hex you.' My uncle now actually stopped placing blows at me and turned to look at Harry. My brother was now looking calm and pointing some kind of stick at my uncle. Then I recognized that was the wand Harry showed me last summer.

'You're not allowed to do magic outside the school, boy. Your stupid fool of a headmaster sent me a letter describing the rules, and how you would be expelled if you used magic outside the school.'

'I don't care. You're not touching my sister, nor are you insulting Professor Dumbledore.' Harry said. Then I saw Dudley coming up behind him and I wanted to warn him, but my lip was thick, so it came out muffled.

'Eh'nd 'ou!' I yelled, but Harry figured out what I said a little too late. I saw Dudley knocking my brother down, somehow relieved that he hadn't had himself expelled. But then my uncle turned around to me.

'I still wasn't done with you.' With those words he picked me up and threw my into the wall. My whole world existed of nothing but pain…

_**TBC…**_

'Eh'nd 'ou!'- means Behind you, if you hadn't figured that out yet (Just in case)

**This is a short one, as said before so you can skip it if you want. I'll be back as soon as possible!**

**Airisu**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble will always find you

**Authors note:**

**Same disclaimer. Seriously, would you think if I wrote Harry Potter I would be on this site writing fanfiction about my very own story? How I (and a lot of people with me, no doubt) wished I would have enough originality to actually think of something like Harry Potter.**

**Before I start: SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG. I know, I'm lazy, I'm evil for letting you all wait for so long… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'm not going to try and make up excuses. Except for this one:**

**I'VE PASSED MY FIRST CERTIFICATE CAMEBRIDGE EXAM!**

**Thank you. Thank you. *bows* **

**I'll try and update more quickly. But I'm going on a holiday for two weeks, so it still won't be that soon. Be patient with me please! **

**Love ya all!**

**So, this was originally two chapters but they were both kind of short. I decided to make it one. I'm still seeing how long the chapters are going to be normally. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Trouble will always find you**

**Harry's POV:**

I woke up in what seemed to be Dudley's second bedroom. I wonder why I was here. Then I remembered how my uncle had beaten up my sister, and how Dudley had knocked me out. Now I wondered why the Dursleys had even bothered to move me from the hall to Dudley's second bedroom. I had assumed that they would just have left me in the hall, or maybe in my cupboard. I tried to shift my weight, but hot pain shot through me. Huh? Where did that come from? I looked at my arms. Bruises covered me all over. I grew angry once again. They had never even tried to beat me up before. And I was pretty sure they had not done that to my sister before. But then again, she didn't look very surprised when it all happened… Of course, there had been punishments for us, like not getting any food, and my sister had spend just as much time locked away as I had. At least my cupboard was way better than what my sister could call her "room". Uncle Vernon had boarded up a shed for her in the garden, but it was not even big enough for her to lay straight. She would have to curl herself up to fit into it, and since there was so little space, she had to sleep on the floor. Also, it was very warm in the summer and very cold in the winter in there. At least my "room" was inside. _Tap._Did I just really hear a sound or was it my imagination? _Tap._No, there it was again. Where is it coming from? _Bang!_Okay, so it was coming from the window, and whatever it was, it was growing impatient. Whit a growl I tried to stand up again. Gosh, it hurted. One step at a time, I managed to get myself in front of the window, but at first I saw nothing. It was already quite dark, and my eyes had to adjust. When I looked down, I saw my sister with an annoyed look on her face tossing another stone at my window. I opened it. I watched as my sister began to climb up the ivy that grew against the wall here. She was very skilled at it, and I could imagine her having done this before. 'Harry, can you please step aside so I can come in?' my sister whispered, still annoyed over the fact that I clearly didn't even understand such an easy thing. I quickly stepped aside. She then came in. As she was standing in the light of the lamp, it was obviously that Uncle Vernon had really gotten to her. She was bruised all over, her left eye was half closed and her lip was thick. 'Clarah…' I started, but I was so worried about her, I wanted to know why she hadn't been surprised so badly and more than anything I was shocked at how bad she looked, I just couldn't say anything more.

'I know.' She whispered. 'I probably look horrible. By the way, welcome home Harry!' my sister said, sarcasm dripping of every word. 'Are you alright?' she then switched over to her usual caring and concerned face. I wondered if my state was the same as hers. There were no mirrors in this room, so I couldn't really check it.

'I tried to stop him you know.' She whispered, touching a painful spot on my cheek. 'He just started hitting me again before hitting you anyway.' I wasn't really surprised at that. If you let Clarah get her way, she would make sure everyone around her was happy, even if that meant she had to feel horrible forever. And Uncle Vernon, well, he wasn't the understanding type of guy really.

'I'm fine Clarah. It's you I'm worried about.' I informed her. I watched as her eyes drifted to the floor. Clearly it was something she was ashamed or miserable of and I could understand the miserable part. I knew of the two of us Clarah was the one who tried her hardest to make the Dursleys pleased with her. I knew when we were little her greatest wish was to make the Dursleys love her. Even if it was a little bit of approvement, it would have been good enough for her. Yet, when she was around eight, she had given up hope. She had been rejected too many times. I of course had a kind of "You don't bother me, I don't bother you" relationship with the Dursleys. Of course, they thought I bothered them way too much. 'Has this happened before?' I asked gently. I knew my sister well enough to know she would answer my questions, but only my questions. If there was more, and I didn't ask it, she wouldn't say it.

'Yes.' She whispered. I immediately wrapped my arms around her again. It was then that I noticed she was crying. Like me, my sister had learned to keep quiet and suffer in silence. We never cried out loud. I saw the tears coming down her cheeks, I could see her body shake with sobs, but there wasn't a single sound coming from her.

'It's alright, Bambi, it's alright.' She had once watched the film Bambi when we were small at school, and since then she was always drawing it everywhere. That's when I decided that was her nickname. She uses to call me Prongslet, though we both don't know where that comes from. When I asked her, she said it was like the name just popped into her head. She had never heard of it. Maybe our bond was so strong because in the years we were growing up, all we had was each other. 'When did it start?' I asked her.

'Two weeks after you left.' I heard my sister take a breath as I wiped the tears of her cheeks. 'They said, s-s-since they couldn't just stop it by taking us away from the freakish world, they could only try to… beat it out of me.' She whispered the last part again. I set us both on the bed that was in the room. Dudley had abandoned it because it wasn't "soft" enough. Ugh, bad idea to sit down. My whole body was protesting against it.

'How…how often did it happen?' I asked her, dreading the answer.

'B-b-because you were gone, and I had to do all the chores. They used the beatings instead of locking me up, because otherwise they would have to do the chores themselves.' Which meant regularly. I was starting to beat myself up at this point.

'Seriously, how could I ever just have left you with them for a whole year?' I loathed myself right now. I should have known something had been wrong when Hedwig always returned without a letter.

'No.' Clarah suddenly said, sounding angry. 'I won't let you blame this on you. This year, I've thought so many times about how happy I was that at least you had a happy year, that if I could get through this for this one year I could join you at the school and then it would all be right. I've counted the days, and now there is only one summer left. I can bear that. I could bear anything that happened to me, knowing that you were safe and in a year I would join you.' Like I said, as long as I was happy, she would survive whatever happened. Sensing this subject wasn't taking us everywhere, I decided to change it.

'So, why are we up in Dudley's second bedroom?' I asked. My sister snorted.

'Because Uncle wouldn't want Mr. and Mrs. Mason to see an unconscious beaten up boy laying in the hallway would he?' she said, sarcastically.

'Who?' I asked, confused.

'Mr. and Mrs. Mason. Uncle hasn't talked about anything since last month. They are going to accept the "deal of their lives". That's why we're up here. We don't exist, so we are not there. He locked me outside, but I didn't feel like going into my shed, so I decided to come over here. I've slept here sometimes, when my shed wasn't locked and it was really cold outside.' My sister said. At that moment we heard my aunts voice from downstairs.

'Yes, I like to cook. And because you were coming to visit, I thought I could use an old recipe of mine. It was nothing, really, I liked make this cake.'

'Ugh.' Clarah said. 'You know how long it took me to make that cake? And aunt Petunia was just telling me the flowers were ugly and was watching me to make sure I didn't poison them.' BENG. Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from across the room. Clarah jumped up right away. 'Dobby.' She whispered.

'That would probably have been the… eh… cat. I should check her to see if she hasn't broken anything.' We heard uncle Vernon say from downstairs. It was then that I saw a strange creature. It had really big eyes and ears, and was wearing some kind of pillowcase. We heard uncle's footsteps on the stairs.

'Quickly, in here.' I saw Clarah scoop up the creature as she ran over to the closet and put him in there. Just as she closed the door, uncle Vernon came into the room.

'What was that?' he said angrily. I could see it was taking everything he had in him not to shout.

'One of the towers of books in here just fell over, uncle Vernon. We didn't do anything.' I lied.

'We?' my uncle said. Whoops. I had just forgotten that Clarah wasn't meant to be here right now. 'Didn't I just lock you outside?' my uncle said, louder than he was talking just a few seconds ago and trotting over to my sister.

'Yes, Uncle.' Clarah gulped. I could almost feel how scared she was.

'I'll deal with you later. I can't have you go outside since you would have to go across the Masons, but don't think I'm letting you off, girl. You both stay here and KEEP QUIET.' With that he turned and went back downstairs.

'That was a close one.' Clarah whispered. Then she opened the closet door and let the creature out of it. 'I'm sorry Dobby, but if Uncle ever sees you, we'll be in big trouble.'

'That's okay, miss Clarah Potter ma'am.' The creature responded. 'Dobby is used to being shoved into closets.'

'Clarah?' I asked, finally giving in to my curiosity. 'Wh…o is that?' What is that seemed like a better question, but that would be extremely rude. Then I saw the creature get tears in his big eyes anyway.

'Mister Harry Potter sir just called Dobby a who! Like Dobby is an equal to the boy that defeated the Dark Lord! He is just as great and kind as his sister.' The creature wailed.

'It's okay Dobby, it's okay. You don't have to cry. Please be quiet Dobby, or he'll come back.' My sister said, watching the door closely.

'O-o-okay.' The creature said.

'Uhm…' I didn't know what to think about what the creature, who apparently was called Dobby, just did. 'What was that?'

'Harry, this is Dobby. He's a house elf.' My sister said. 'He has come to visit me through the year. Please don't be too nice for him, or he'll start making a lot of noise. Don't ask him to sit down for example!' she whispered that last part.

'Uhm… Okay.' I said, still not really getting what was going on.

'So, why are you here Dobby?' Clarah asked Dobby.

'To warn you.' Dobby said seriously. 'The Potters Sirs musts not go to Hogwarts this year. Bad things is going to happen! You musts not go!'

'What? Of course I'm going back to Hogwarts, it's my home! And of course Clarah's coming with me.' I said angrily. Who was this Dobby to tell me I couldn't return to the only home I had, and to demand me and my sister stay with my crazy uncle. Clarah was also chocked, I concluded from the look she gave the house elf.

'I won't stay here Dobby. I'm going to go to Hogwarts, I have waited for this moment an entire year!' She said. 'You musts not go. Bad things will happen. You musts stay here. If you doesn't agree, Dobby will make sure you stays here.' Dobby said. He couldn't be serious, could he?

'Of course we're going Dobby. And there's nothing you can do about it.' I said angrily.

'Very well.' Dobby said calm.

'No… No… NO DOBBY.' My sister shouted, as the house elf disappeared with a loud BENG. She began to cry.

'Why are you crying? At least he's gone now.' I said, happy that that creature was gone.

'H-h-he's going t-t-to get us in t-t-trouble.' My sister whimpered.

'Huh?' I asked, I didn't get it. It was then that we heard shouting from downstairs.

'I'm so sorry Mrs. Mason. It was my niece. She's crazy. That's why I keep her away when people visit. I'm so sorry she threw that cake towards you.' That was uncle Vernon.

'That's it. We're leaving. We're not buying anything from you Vernon. I don't think we will ever meet again. Good evening.' Another male voice thundered. We heard the front door close with a bang.

'This is not good.' I said.

'This is going to be really bad.' My sister whispered, fear showing through her eyes as we heard the angry footsteps on the stairs. I took a protective position in front of my little sister, as the door flung open…

**TBC**

**Yes I know I'm plain evil by stopping now. Maybe later today I'll post the next chapter. Maybe I won't. See for yourself. *insert evil laugh* ;P**

**Love ya all thanks for being patient with me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hurted

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer. Seriously, I'm going to stop mentioning this. After 5 chapters you should think we've got it right? Don't have to rub it in every time. I haven't invented Harry Potter. I'm glad enough I can use it in a fanfiction. That way it is still a bit mine. I mean, I can at least claim Clarah! :)**

**SO here's the promised chapter! My evilness has taken long enough, and I didn't want to leave you like this when I'm going on a holiday! Everyone: I'll miss you, and when I get back, first thing I'll do... CHECK FANFICTION . NET**

**Warning! There's abuse in this chapter, but it is worse then the first abuse chapter. In case you're reading this story and you do not want to read the abuse, there are some things in here that are quite important. I'll put up a line as from where you should read it, there will be no more abuse after that line, but it is important to the story.**

**Have fun reading this!**

**Chapter 5: Hurted**

'You.' I had only heard my uncle shout this loud one time before, and that was when Hagrid came to get Harry. 'Who was it? Which one of you used your freakish powers to throw that cake at Mrs. Mason? I expect an answer.' I began to shiver. He was so mad. I saw Harry step forward.

'It was me.' He said. He was trying to protect me.

'No.' I said. 'It was Dobby.' I knew he wouldn't believe it, but at least his attention was drawn to me.

'Don't lie to me girl.' My uncle shouted dangerously. I never really understood how he would think I was lying with everything I said. I sucked at lying. I really couldn't. That was really annoying sometimes. But somehow Uncle Vernon did not get that. 'It was you wasn't it?' he shouted at me. 'I see no letter telling me that freak is expelled from school, so it must have been you, wouldn't it?' With that he slapped me. After the beating he gave me no two hours ago, it really hurt.

'Please, no.' I whispered, as I cowered to the corner.

'It wasn't her uncle Vernon, it was me.' Harry said.

'O, don't worry, then I'm just going to punish you both.' Uncle said with an evil grin. I saw as he began to unleash his belt.

'NO, PLEASE.' I shouted. I saw that my brother hadn't seen what my uncle was doing yet, and he was staring at me with confusion. I began to cry harder, or at least, my body began to shake harder when the sobs I didn't let out intensified.

'What are you doing?' my brother asked my uncle, now with fear in his voice. My uncle finally managed to get his belt out of the loops and began to swish it through the air. I ran over to Harry, still shivering. Harry pulled me into a hug and went to stand in front of me.

'O no, you both deserve what is coming to you, and you will get it.' With that my uncle shoved Harry to the ground, and turned his attention back to me. His belt hit my wrist, and I screamed. It hurt. Damn it hurt. His belt rained down again, this time on my shoulder. My uncle was using his weight to rain the blows down on me, and his blows forced me on my knees. A lot of blows later, he finally paused. 'Look up at me.' He said. I knew what was coming next. I didn't want it. But I knew he wouldn't stop before I did it. So I looked up at him. His belt rained down on my face. One time, two times. It stopped. Thankfully, I led myself fall to my side. It was then that I heard my brother screaming my name. I looked over to him, and saw he hadn't helped me because uncle Vernon had locked him up between the stuff that was in this rooms. He had tear tracks over his cheeks. I couldn't stand up. Al I could do was close my eyes. The black was welcoming. But I couldn't. My brother needed me right now. I heard his first scream of pain. I tried to stand up. It didn't work. Another time I tried. Clarah, be strong now. Stand up. Come on. Save Harry. I slowly went to a sitting position. Good Clarah. Now stand up. I stood weakly. My uncle hadn't noticed me yet, he was busy beating up my brother. I half walked, half fell over to Harry, and stood in front of him.

'No.' I said shakily. My uncle looked at me.

'You haven't had enough girl?' he asked.

'Take me, instead of Harry.' I said, not knowing how my mother had said this almost eleven years ago.

'Clarah…' My brother said. 'It's alright.' He turned me around. 'You don't have to do this.' He whispered. I looked into his eyes. All I saw was pain and concern. I couldn't take it anymore. That my uncle beat me up was one thing, but he would stay away from my brother. I felt a warmth inside me that spread to my fingertips. I felt it tingling through my body. It was everywhere, and I turned around again, facing my uncle again.

* * *

'You will stay away from us.' My voice had a double tone, like someone was speaking at the exact same time and the exact same words. I then felt the warmth lash out. My uncle was blown backwards into the wall. Things flew through the room and took an protective position in front of us. My head started spinning. It hurt. It hurt. My hand was burning. MAKE IT STOP. I screamed inside my head. IT'S BURNING. And the next thing I knew, the black had caught up on me, and I passed out.

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be on again for some time. I'm going to miss ya and everyone who has it right now: NICE HOLIDAY!**

**Airisu**


	6. Chapter 6: STILL IN PROGRESS READ AN

**Hi! So, this is a shorter chapter, because I was planning on making it longer. I'm still going to, but not this weekend. I'm in the middle of my exams, so I didn't really have much time. Still, I thought I was owing you all this one, since the last time I updated was so long ago. So, here's the next chapter in Clarah's life:**

I woke up in my shed, the door locked again. My fear of small spaces started to come up again. Making myself as small as I could, I looked at the days coming and going through a hole in one of the boards. One day I saw my uncle putting bares on Dudley's second bedroom. I could only think of one reason why he would do that. My brother had just gone up from a cupboard to a room full of broken things. And he wouldn't be leaving it anytime soon. I had a feeling we wouldn't be going to Hogwarts this year. Well, at least Dobby had had his wish.

It was dark outside. I was trying to go to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes it felt like the walls were coming down on me. It was then that I heard a noise. I couldn't understand what it was. It was coming closer. It sounded almost like… a car? In our garden? No, that couldn't be it. Still, the noise became louder. I pressed my eye against the hole in the boards, and I couldn't believe what I saw. A car was flying before the window of what was now Harry's bedroom. I saw Harry open up the window, looking just as shocked as I felt.

'Hey mate.' I heard a voice whisper, but I couldn't see who was talking.

'Ron?' Harry asked. 'What are you doing here?'

'Saving you of course! Go get your stuff.'

'All my stuff are in the cupboard downstairs I think, and the door is locked. Besides, I'm not going anywhere without Clarah.'

'Why don't you…'

'Let us handle all'

'the locked doors.' I heard the twins say. 'Where's Clarah?'

'Which room is her's?' I saw Harry getting a sad look in his eyes. He pointed at my shed.

'That one.' He said.

'What?' the twins yelled.

'Ssssssh!' did Harry. 'They might wake up.' The fear in his voice was evident. All I heard was silence. It seemed to be going on for hours. Then I saw the back door open. Harry and the twins were running towards me. 'Clarah?' Harry whispered.

'Yes?' my voice was a little raw. I hadn't spoken in quite some time. I pressed my eye harder against the hole I was looking through.

'Are you all right Bambi?' he asked me.

'As good as is possible, I guess.' I whispered back. I didn't even try to smile, for I knew it would never reach my eyes. And let just that be the only part of me that he could see for now.

'Clarah? What the hell are you doing in this…shed?' one of the twins asked.

'Welcome to my room boys.' I said sarcastically. 'I'm sorry I cannot invite you in for a cup of tea or even a place to sit, because I think four people would never fit in here.'

'You can't be serious about this being your room. Tell me it's just a sick joke!' The other twin asked, who had apparently just found out how his voice worked again.

'If that would make you happy.' I said, in a matter-of-fact voice. I was used to people not wanting to believe any of this. Even the neighbors who heard me screaming once, told me to just accept it if I didn't get my way. 'Are you going to get my out or what?' One of the twins immediately started on the lock on my door. BONK. There was a loud sound coming from the car.

'Ron! I told you to be careful with that trunk.' Harry whispered.

'WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?' we heard uncle Vernon shout. I whimpered.

'That stupid lock won't go open!'

'What? George, let me try.' Fred said.

'WHAT THE BLOODY… PETUNIA! THEY ARE ESCAPING!'

'Harry!' I said, now daring to talk out loud. 'Go without me. You'll never get that lock open, it's too rusted. Go!' I was desperate. Uncle Vernon would not get him. He would be at Hogwarts, where he was supposed to be.

'No. I'm not leaving you here. We'll just have to make the door come down or something.'

'Don't be so ridiculous. Come back for me later then. Now, don't be so stupid and go.' I was getting anxious. Maybe if I insulted him, he would go. Maybe he would see my reason behind it. It didn't matter, as long as he would go! Even outside the house I heard my uncle stomping down. Looking at Harry's face, I realized he had heard it too. 'I'll come back for you. I promise.' He said. Then he and the twins jumped in the car. As my uncle strode out of the door, the car flew away.


	7. Author's note

**Author's note: So, I've edited chapter 4 a little bit. I've got a review which told me it wasn't really clear, so I made a few changes. Basically it just says now that Harry was indeed punished. So, I hope to upload the rest of chapter 6 tomorrow because then my exams will be over! WOOHPIE!**


End file.
